demonssoulsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сетевая игра
Сетевой режим - неотъемлемая часть игры Demon's Souls, значительно улучшенная в Dark Souls, отвечающая за все виды взаимодействия между игроками. Данный режим в игре представлен как противостояние (PVP) и помощь одних игроков другим (Co-op). Вызванные или вторгшиеся в ваш мир фантомы - воины из других миров, бросившие вызов глубокому туману и демонам захватившим Болетарию (каким образом проявляется их присутствие описано ниже). В данный момент официальные сервера выключены, однако доступен неофициальный сервер, запущенный фанатами. Полная функциональность сетевой игры сохранена. ''' Оффлайн Вы можете играть в Demon's Souls в автономном режиме. Игра использует логин вашего аккаунта в PSN. Если вы не вошли в Playstation Network, то при запуске игры система предложит вам войти в систему. Отмените вход, чтобы начать игру в автономном режиме. Если вы уже вошли в систему, вы можете использовать интерфейс XMB, чтобы завершить сеанс, перейдя в меню управления учетными записями с помощью кнопки "треугольник". Для получения более подробной информации о входе и выходе из учетной записи PSN, пожалуйста, изучите онлайн руководство PS3. Информация на данной странице предполагает, что вы играете в онлайне. Если вы решили играть в автономном режиме, вы не сможете создавать или просматривать сообщения, а так же использовать камни синего, черного или красного ока для взаимодействия с другими игроками. Регионы и функциональная совместимость Регионов, в которых бы блокировался онлайн для вашего аккаунта или местоположения консоли, нет. Тем не менее, все три версии игры, Азиатская, Северо-Американская (Atlus) и Европейский релиз Namco Bandai, используют разные сервера. Вы можете играть по сети только с игроками, использующими ту же версию игры, что и вы. Мировые события В особых случаях, From Software/Atlus могут запустить событие, которое изменит тенденцию мира. Для получения дополнительной информации смотрите станицу событий . Сообщения thumb|251px|Пример сообщения Demon's Souls предлагает уникальную многопользовательскую среду. Игроки могут оставить короткое, запрограммированное сообщение для просмотра другими игроками. Эти сообщения могут быть рекомендованы другими игроками. В качестве поощрения, вы будете исцелены, если ваше сообщение получит чью либо рекомендацию. Кроме того, сообщения с высоким числом рекомендаций будут присутствовать в игре гораздо дольше тех сообщений, которые не были рекомендованы. Если вы считаете, что ваше сообщение принесет пользу другим, обязательно оставьте его на земле. Никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться импульс исцеления от рекомендации. Сообщения составляются с использованием шаблонов разрешенных комментариев, т.е. оставить на земле сообщение с личным набором и порядком слов вам не удастся. Например, шаблон может состоять из почти полного предложения с отсутствующей фразой: "Опасайтесь ... впереди". Автор сообщения может выбрать из огромного списка разрешенных слов то, которое будет вставлено в сообщение заместо пропуска, оставив таким образом подсказку или комментарий для других игроков. Автор также может написать отдельные слова из заданных списков. Каждый игрок может оставить максимум 3 сообщения между каждыми туманными вратами в локации, чтобы написать больше придется будет удалить 1 сообщение, уже созданное в этой области. Чтобы получить доступ к меню сообщений, нажмите кнопку '''Select. Авторы будут видеть свои сообщения в зеленом цвете, для всех остальных сообщения будут красными. Пятна крови Во время вашего путешествия по Болетарии, вы будете проходить мимо пятен крови, оставленных какими-нибудь несчастными авантюристами. Прикосновение к пятну крови создаст слабый красный образ игрока (после смерти которого осталось это пятно), что позволит увидеть его/ее последние секунды перед смертью. Если вы впервые играете в той или иной локации, обратить пристальное внимание на эти пятна крови, так как они будут хорошими подсказками о расположенных впереди ловушках или врагах в засаде. Эмоции Обратите внимание, что в Demon's Souls нет голосового чата. Вместо этого, вы общаетесь в игре с помощью сообщений, как описано выше, и с помощью эмоций (в Dark Souls это Жесты ). Удерживайте кнопку выбора ('X' в Северной Америке и Азии, 'O' для других) в течение короткого времени, и откроется меню, в котором требуется выбрать подходящую Эмоцию. Подтвердите свой выбор коротким нажатием на кнопку выбора ('X' или 'O') . Связь между мирами Призрачные белые фигуры, которые вы иногда видите в процессе перемещения по миру являются знак присутсвия других игроков в параллельных мирах в том же месте, что и вы. Вы можете установить связь с этими параллельными мирами, чтобы присоединиться к другой душе, (с благими или дурными намерениями), используя различные камни очей. Ограничения по уровню Серверы действительно обеспечивают соблюдение ограничений по уровню таким образом, что хозяин мира не может призвать для кооператива помощников, и к нему не могут вторгнуться вражеские PvP игроки, уровень которых сильно отличается от уровня хозяина мира. Посетите страницу организации онлайн матчей для уточнения пределов и Level Range Calculator. Кооператив (Co-op) Камень синего ока In Demon's Souls, a host player can team up with two1 other players online to form a group of adventurers for a single level. The host, who must be alive (in physical body form), will see a bright Blue Soul Sign (a message marker left by another player in soul form, using Blue Eye Stone). The host can view how many times that player was online, and their ranking. The host can then choose to summon that player, who will arrive in soul form as a Blue Phantom. The host and Blue Phantoms all receive souls for their hard work, and can team up to take out bosses even faster and safer. While you can place a Blue Soul Sign anywhere in the world, the host may only summon blue phantoms for co-op in levels that have not yet been rid of their Boss Demon. After beating a boss, all surviving Blue Phantoms will regain their physical bodies, and go back to their own worlds, but they will not progress in their own games. For example, you will not get a trophy for helping a host player beat the boss. You have to beat it in your own game. Although there is the option of summoning 1 or 2 Blue Phantoms, there's also the Soul Level range factor, which restricts certain co-op with other players. You must be within the level range of the summoning player. See Level Restrictions above. Whether you complete the boss fight or die in the other players world you will always be transferred back to your world. If you died from anything other than a Black Phantom, you will be returned to your world with all the souls collected and your health and MP full. If you died to a Black Phantom, you will lose half of your souls. As the co-op session ends, each player is permitted to rate the other player(s) on a grade system which stays with the character, so that in the future, other players can know how good (or bad) a certain player is. From best to worst, the ratings are "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", and "E." Because the co-op system is not based on your friends list or explicit in-game matchmaking, it can be hard to coordinate co-op with specific players. If you are trying to co-op with an individual, it can be done, but be attentive to the rules, especially the level restrictions and the ability for the host to summon only in levels with the boss not yet defeated. It can help if the Blue Phantom puts their Blue Eye Stone in an uncommon place. It can be annoying to get summoned to a random host if you were trying to meet someone specific. If you want to find someone to play with, here are some PSN IDs you can contact to try and arrange co-op. PVP Камень черного ока The Black Eye Stone has a slightly different function. It allows a Soul Form player to force their way into another Body Form adventurer's game to hunt down and kill them. Successfully killing the host revives the Black Phantominto his/her body. Regular enemies in the stage do not react to the Black Phantom, even if attacked. Enemies killed by the Black Phantom will only grant Souls to the host. A similar formula applies to using the Black Phantom, although you will never be invaded by another player higher than your soul level. If the invading Phantom dies due to the environment (e.g. falling off a cliff, rolling ball trap in 1-x, Red Dragon in 1-2, etc) their Soul Level will decrease by one. Further, dying from either poison or plague will also cause the Black Phantom to lose a Soul Level. Only one Black Phantom can invade a single host at a given time.2 One important thing to remember is that if an invasion is successful and the host and any Blue Phantoms are killed or die, the invader will revive, getting body form back, but will not get any souls from the host's death. The invader will get souls from killing Blue Phantoms. Камень красного ока The Red Eye Stone is obtained by killing the Maiden in Black during the End Game sequence. Red Eye Stones are used to create Red Soul Signs which can be seen by other Body form players of the appropriate Soul Level range. The Body form player, or host, can choose to summon the user of the Red Eye Stone, who will enter the host's world as a Black Phantom. Unlike the Black Eye Stone, the host or any supporting Blue Phantoms will lose a single Soul Level if killed by the Black Phantom, and vice versa. The difference between an invading Black Phantom from one that was voluntarily summoned by the host is that the Red Eye Stone Phantom enters the world without the " has invaded" warning. Обмен предметами В Demon's Souls возможна торговля между игроками. Для того, чтобы произвести обмен предметами, один игрок должен быть в телесной форме, а другой в форме души. Как и в любой кооперативной игре, игрок в телесной форме приглашает игрока в форме души в свою игру. Находясь в одном игровом пространстве игроки могут выкидывать предметы и подбирать их как захотят. В игре нет "окна для торговли". Честная торговля в игре - дело чести, так что не торгуйте с кем-то кому вы не доверяете. Обратите внимание, что синие фантомы и черные фантомы не могут взаимодействовать с предметами или NPCs, это может делать только хозяин мира, поэтому даже если предмет был выброшен игроком для обмена, фантом не сможет поднять его. Имейте в виду, что души демонов полученные из боссов не могут быть подобраны фантомом, в том числе и бесцветные души. NPCs и Фантомы При посещении чужого мира в качестве Синего или Черного фантома, именованные NPCs, находящиеся в форме тела, будут появляться в виде призрачных белых фигур. Фантомы не могут взаимодействовать или навредить этим персонажам. Однако NPCs, появляющиеся в форме черных фантомов рассматриваются так же, как и все остальные враги уровня. Категория:Сетевая игра